fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Round 2 of the Grand Magic Games
"Alright now lets being the next battle shall we" Mato announced to the crowd "This match will involve The forgiven demon of Koma Inu! Nova! vs The Wizard Saint of Warrior Angel, The legendary Konto: the Angel's Knight! Zora Halo!" The crowd roared excited to see 2 powerful wizards about to fight. Nova sashayed into the stadium with a smile on her face as she gazed at the other side of the arena. Zora walked to the arena with a calm and serene look on his face with his hands in his pockets and his eyes not even opened, in fact he didn't looked excited one bit. Nova was a bit disappointed with her opponents enthusiasm but shrugged it off and hoped he would at least get into it once the battle started. His aura was powerful so to get a feel for his style and abilities she equipped her assassin's armor along with her dual blades and rushed, swiping almost lazily at his side. Zora made no movement as Nova was about to slash him. Impressed with his unfazed demeanor Nova instead hit with the flat of her blade. Turning to face him again, she sheathed her swords and poutingly crossed her arms. "Come on now, it's no fun if you don't participate. Loosen up a bit and have some fun." Zora took one hand out of his pocket and watch him clinched his fist. "You don't want to see me fight. I don't want to hurt you so give up now while you have the chance." "Give up? Not in my vocabulary. And trust me: I'm not going down easy." Nova says as she whips out her swords again and charges. This time she slides incredibly low and goes for a light leg shot. Zora uses his knee to block the sword. And as she was focused on that Zora attempted to throw a lazily punch at Nova. Nova unequips her sword in a flash and grabs Zora's wrist. She propels herself over his body and flicks him upside the head before landing again and turning to face him. There's a devious grin on her face from the battle's beginning. "Show me what you got, Moody Man." Zora, who acted like nothing happened, unfazed by Nova's impressive skills and talent he turns to face her. He giggled a little "I have a feeling you won't give up this fight no matter what i say will you?" "Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner. Now will you take me seriously?" Nova says as she loosens her stance into one for combat. She beckons for him to bring it on. "Very well it appears I'm given no choice." Zora's body began to release a purple aura. He then calm said "Shockwave." Suddenly a huge blast of magic energy bursted around him destroying the ground around him and sending Nova flying away. "Woah, nice" she says as she lands. Her eyes are alight with the prospect of a good fight. "Guess I should step it up too." She requips to dark vision and slams the blade into the ground. The ground explodes, giving her a cover of dust. Zora hears her voice say "Shadow step" and when the dust settles, she's gone. Seconds later she appears behind him and sends her blade for his right arm. Zora caught the sword with his right hand and calmly says "shockwave" and once again a sudden blast of magic energy burst around him sending Nova flying. This time she was forced to let go of her sword since Zora still had a hold of it. Just as soon as lands she looked around the arena, however Zora had vanished. "You. Are not. Stealing. My sword." Nova says as she sends Dark Vision back and searches for Zora's aura. She quickly calls forth her Maelstrom armor and rapidly fires out throwing knives. Each hits the dirt and sticks there. "Alright then he's either not in my line of fire or he's fast enough to avoid them." she thinks. "Fine then. Hydroblast!" Great geyser's erupt from the ground and she hopes that Zora will get caught in one. As Nova scanned the entire arena looking for him, She then felt a hand placed on her shoulder from behind. A few choice curse words ring through Nova's mind but she smirks at how well this is going. She whips a dagger between her legs so that it digs into the ground at Zora's feet. She the shouts "Serpentine!", jumps up and switches to her Aeris armor. From the sky she can see the perfect circle of knives with Zora right in the middle. Each knife explodes, bringing forth a gush of water. The center one under Zora hits him in the face while the rest come crashing down on him from the ring surrounding him. When the torrent of water ends, Nova drops to the ground and unequips her wings. As soon as the water fades Zora is seen wearing his hood from his grey hooded jacket. His body was soaked but as always Zora was unfazed by what just happened and still had the same expression from the start of the fight. As he took his hood off he said "Is that all?" Nova stifles her giggle at his drenched appearance and cracks her knuckles. "Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" she says sprinting at him and dropping to the ground. She lifted herself up on one hand and brought her leg up to kick him in the face. Zora ignored her little giggle, and took a fighting position. Zora blocked her kick then before she can react did a spin kick knocking her off her hands, then as she was still in the air Zora punched her. Nova hits the ground and rolls back up. "Pfft! I know a 17 year-old who hits harder than that. And If I had known her I'd say you probably hit like my grandma, Moody Man." Nova equips knuckle guards and bashes Zora in the shoulder. She then uses her extreme flexibility to climb around his front and onto his back where she hung on like a monkey. Zora just stood there not making a move. Nova was pissed. She changed to her Quick Strike armor and sent a burst of lightning into Zora, jumped off, se her jaw and equipped Dark Vision in lightning mode. She charged once more and began a furious barrage of blows. "You. Are Seriously. A Freaking. Idiot. Why won't you fight? Seriously?! Your moody 'I hate everything' attitude is pissing me off. You joined these Games so fight, goddammit!" Zora was able to evade every attempt Nova made to slashing at him until he grabbed her hands thus stopping her swinging her sword. Nova was amazed that he was able to stop her sword without touching it but was more impressed that he caught her hands even while she was swinging as fast as she could. "humph what you mean you haven't noticed?" While he had hold of her with his incredible strength Zora kicked her in the stomach sending her flying away at incredible speed. "Noticed what? that you're holding back? Come on you butt muncher! It's not like you're gonna kill me. Stop holding back and I will too." Nova says with fire in her eyes as she gets up. She's obviously not happy and equips Hellfire Armor. She uses her double swords this time. Pushing off the ground with hardly a fraction of her power leaves a small crater behind her. As she falls from the sky, she tucks herself in so he can't kick or punch her and spins her body with her swords facing outwards. "No you haven't noticed that every single moved you've made since the beginning of this fight I've been carefully observing." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. When Nova collided her attack it caused an explosion. Nova jumped back and cracked her neck. "If you're observing my moves and hoping to beat me like that somehow, well then friend I can politely say: you've screwed yourself over. I'm a bit unpredictable." She waits patiently for the dust to clear but holds herself at ready, prepared to requip in an instant. As the dust was clearing a shadow of Zora was standing but something looked weird to Nova as she gazed into the dust cloud. As the dust cloud vanished it Zora was completely covered in diamond and the ground around him has also been covered with it. "Diamond Armor!" "What the actual eff is that?! What did you do Moody Man?" Nova yells out, frustrated by her opponents weird actions and sudden mood changes. Zora looks down in sadness "I have sworn to never use this magic again." He raised his hand that held what he took out of his pocket, it was a glove. Zora put the glove on and on the back of it Nova could see the Ten Wizard Saints emblem on it. "Hmm impressive. I don't know what your reasoning for sealing your magic was but I'm glad you pulled your head out of your butt to fight me for real." Nova took a moment to regain her calm and requip. When the light around her dispelled, she stood holding a humongous white scythe and wearing a cream colored armor. When her eyes opened there was and eerie calm residing in them. Zora shattered his diamond armor and created 2 diamond blades from his hands to use as swords. He has a clam and serene look on his face same as what he had threw out the match, but this was more intense, Nova could feel his intent to win. Zora opened his eyes "lets go." Nova took a breath and connected with the spirit of her weapon. Reaper trusted her, the guild had faith in her, so she would not lose. She began to swing Reaper to either side of her body creating an X. As it gained speed it created a dust storm around her and with a small boom it cleared and she was gone. Zora, without making a move calmly evaluated the area. He carefully examined everything around him. From the corner of his eye he saw movement, Zora ran towards an area in the arena he leaped into the and slashed the air, Nova suddenly appeared from where he had slashed. "Sorry but no one can escape the sight of my eyes." He shattered his diamond blades after his attack. Nova smirks. "I did for long enough." Now he notices the different armor. It's now the navy blue of her maelstrom armor. She's once again been able to set up her Serpentine attack. As the beautiful wings of her Aeris armor unfurl and lift her into the sky, she unleashes it once more. "Hmph i don't think so. Diamond Pillar!" Zora placed his hands on the ground and giant pillar of diamond rose him into the air like an elevator as he grew closer to Nova. "You can't get me all the way up here! Diamond Spear" A spear made of diamond engulfed Zora's arm and was shot as Nova at lightning speed, it collided with her armors wing and the impact caused her to become unbalanced. the spear then shattered as well has his pillar. Zora fell towards the ground with his hands out with magic circles in his palms. He then placed his hands on the ground engulfing the entire area with diamond including the water created by serpentine. Nova steadied her wings but felt the impact area. The wing was a little sore but she could handle it. That butt muncher wasn't getting away with that though. She took her bow and slotted Reaper in as an arrow. "Nullify!" she shouted and when the blade hit the ground the arena was once again whole and just dirt. She swooped low and yanked her scythe from the ground, preferring to stay aloft for now. Zora stood where he was, still having his calm, serene face expression as he gazed up at Nova. "Out of tricks Moody Man?" Nova calls down with a smile. She casually spins Reaper in her hand as she waits for his next move.